Computational analysis was provided to Dr. George Michaels for his research in comparative DNA sequence analysis and for the construction of public domain tools for biologists to use in such analysis across multiple genomes. Work continued in the analysis of the global organization of selected genomes and the definition of local regulatory grammars for the genetic regulation of metabolic pathways. A common feature of all such work was the logic programming language PROLOG. Use of PROLOG allowed us to combine data of disparate types and rapidly develop the ability to pose complex queries of the integrated data. Toolset development was performed in close collaboration with Dr. Ross Overbeek and Dr. Ray Hagstrom of Argonne National Laboratory. Aid was also given in the analysis of the data generated by this work. Several publications have resulted. The collaboration on biological database construction continues with Argonne National Laboratory, with the current emphasis being on the addition and integration of large volumes of metabolic data to DNA and protein sequence data.